Veiling
by J. D. Roxburgh
Summary: When Angela Rizzoli discovers that Maura Isles has things she wants to say to her best friend what will happen? Slightly sad Rizzles AU. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A frustrated cry preceded the umpteenth piece of balled up paper that hit the rim of the trashcan and rolled tauntingly before falling out onto the carpet littered with its doppelgängers. Angela threw a sympathetic glance over at the honey blonde who had been sat for countless hours shouting, muttering and consuming multiple glasses of wine, which had been growing larger and larger each time one was finished. She bent down and picked up a crumpled discarded piece of paper and un-creased it and smoothed it out casting her eyes over the cursive elegant hand of the medical examiner.

 _Jane,_

 _You are without doubt the most excellent companion anyone could possibly ask for_

The scripture paused with a dot of ink that had spread, hinting that the nib of the fountain pen grasped with medical precision like a scalpel had lingered on the page whilst it's owner pondered something. Still unseen by the other woman, who was sat with her head in one hand staring at a page as if it might speak to her, she picked up another ball and uncurled it.

 _Jane Clementine Rizzoli,_

 _Brave, strong, loyal, sarcastic, goofy, clumsy, irritating, loving, kind, beautiful are just some adjectives one could use to describe you but I prefer_ _frie_ _BFF_

Again, there was another tell-tale dot of ink on this page presumably made before it was scrunched up and discarded. Angela smiled over at the preoccupied woman but also felt a heaviness weighing on her heart. For all the wonderful things Maura was writing it was the unwritten things that spoke loudest to the brunette and she wondered if she could get the methodical medical examiner to open up and let them flow from her heart.

She felt the couch cushion dip under unexpected weight and she flinched knocking her brimming wine glass onto the floor causing the woman who had perched delicately next to her flying toward the kitchen flapping in that endearing way that only Angela Rizzoli could do. As she leaned over her knees to retrieve the glass she felt her head swoon and tried to recall just how many glasses she had gone through but came back up to her sitting position unable to remember. She exchanged the glass with Angela who handed her a damp cloth in place and she scooted off the couch leaving her papers on the cushion before scrubbing at the rapidly darkening stain on her otherwise perfect carpet. Even as that thought crossed her mind she smirked, perfect apart from the pasta sauce stain under her couch, the beer stain under her coffee table and the chocolate smudge near the front door. A certain brunette detective thought that she had covered her crimes perfectly, shifting the furniture millimetres out of place and ensuring she always left her boots a little further apart than she used to. Maura chuckled softly Jane had no idea that she knew about the stains, she could imagine the blush that would colour the slender woman's cheeks and the bottom lip that would be sucked inward and worried by gleaming white teeth whilst she scuffed one shoe against the other in her guilty display that always reminded Maura of a scolded child. She felt her heart beat a little harder at the imaginary Jane who would beg her forgiveness and promise her something inane to make up for her indiscretions. In reality it had never happened, simply because Maura didn't have the heart to tell Jane that she wasn't the clever criminal she thought she was. _And you like the stains._ A betraying voice called out to her and she scowled before shaking her head and concentrating on scrubbing the blood red stain. _You like them because it makes your show house feel like an actual home._ _Like family._ As if she could read her thoughts Angela came back offering her help before Maura waved her decline. _Family._ Maura clenched her jaw and scrubbed the stain a little harder to try and silence the voice. _Like the fact that Jane is the only one allowed to have her feet on the furniture._ _She's the only one who eats out of your fridge. She's the only one you buy special beer for._ _She's the only one you allow to watch hideous popular culture movies on your TV._

 _Jane,_

 _You mean more to me than you will ever know._ _A friend, the best friend I have ever had and though that isn't a hard title to gain you are quite simply the most incredible person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I am daily grateful that you grant me the honour of being your friend._ _You and your family came into my life and before I could even comprehend what was happening you welcomed me into your family and as I stand next to you on this special day I feel_

Angela smiled fondly at the beautiful words and relaxed on the couch as she realised that the younger woman on the floor in front of her may not need her help and was perhaps more in touch with her feelings and emotional side than Angela ever realised. She made a move to leave the honey blonde in peace when she focused on that last word. _Feel_. Seemingly innocent but as she cast her eyes over the other lines of handwriting she realised there was something wrong with the letter f, it was even more elaborate and cursive. As she stared at it the realisation hit her like a ton of bricks; the ink had spread, the ink had spread from a drop of moisture that had landed on the paper and begun to roll…Maura had been crying. Angela sat for a moment and studied the frantic actions of the younger woman and realised she may have intruded on a private moment. She stood up replacing the papers on the couch before one slipped and poked out of the pile. She saw the recognisable handwriting and without a second thought pocketed it before bidding Maura goodnight and hurrying out of the house heart hammering.

Maura gave up on the scrubbing as soon as she heard movement behind her and sat back on her heels with a sigh. She knew Angela would just want to help or encourage her but for one night Maura didn't want to think about the Rizzoli family, for just one night she wanted to be alone. She picked up the papers and hastily shoved them into a drawer before going into the kitchen to retrieve table salt and club soda. She covered the stain with a thick layer of salt and poured the club soda on top before turning and heading for her bathroom; a hot shower to clear her mind was in order.


	2. Chapter 2

_My dearest darling Jane,_

 _Words are not enough to even begin to describe what you mean to me but as I sit here and write this I know now, more than ever, that this will be the closest I ever get._ _When I first laid eyes on you in that ridiculous outfit I knew nothing about you and I walked away dismissing you as rude and obnoxious but there was something else that struck me in that moment; how intensely beautiful you were, even under all that fake make up and awful disguise I was stunned by you._ _I then, of course got to meet the real you and I found myself blown away yet again, yet this time even more so._ _A bloodied nose, grumpy temperament and a swagger that filled the entire room._ _That's when I knew for sure, knew that you were different to anyone I had ever met before and that thought scared me but it also thrilled me._ _That's who you are Jane Rizzoli, you are someone who can stun, scare and amaze and you do it to me daily._ _I know that I will never be enough for you, I have always known it deep down but for obvious reasons it's now cemented._ _I know that I will never be as brave as you, I will never be able to give you this or express any of the feelings or words that are in here._ _I am a coward because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you and I know that if you read this that would be it and the thought of not seeing you every day breaks my heart._ _It breaks my heart more than knowing that you are giving yourself to someone else._ _I will always stand by you Jane even as my heart breaks I will stand by you and support you._ _If I had one wish Jane, it wouldn't be to change your feelings, it would be to show you what I see._ _To be able to make you understand just how flawless and wonderful you are, you are clumsy and I have the stains to prove it, you are annoying and insist on putting your feet on my coffee table, you are sarcastic and wind me up like no one else and you are beautiful and strong and it floors me every single day._ _I wish you could see yourself as the incredible creature you truly are, the graceful yet clumsy, elegant yet fashion backward wonderful conundrum that will never cease to amaze me._ _I want your happiness above anything else which is another reason I will never let this fall into your hands and that is why I will never say anything detrimental about your partner I just pray, every night to a deity I don't even believe in, but I pray that he makes you see the Jane Rizzoli that I see and made you feel as wonderful and valued and loved as you make me feel._

 _I love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli. With everything I am and everything I have._


	3. Chapter 3

Angela sat, she didn't know how many hours she had spent just sitting but it was all she could do. Sit. She was still trying to process what she had just read. Her mind was reeling. Maura was in love with Jane? I mean now she thought about it, of course she was! How many times had she seen that indescribable look in those hazel eyes as she gazed at her daughter whilst the buffoon rambled on in that tsunami way she did true Rizzoli style never able to shut up when in the middle of a story. Angela chewed her thumb, a trait her daughter had picked up from her and she worried. Should she tell Maura she knew? What good would it do? Should she tell Janie? Her wedding was in a matter of days. Even as she scratched off both those options she felt her heart grow heavy and begin to sink. Perhaps it was for the best that neither of them knew, perhaps Maura was right, maybe she never could admit her feelings. Angela folded the paper up again trying to ignore her shaking hands as she told herself this was one mess she couldn't and wouldn't meddle in. she stood and made her way back toward the house hoping to slip the paper back unnoticed.

* * *

Maura stepped out of the shower, wrinkled and a little light headed she had had the temperature turned right up, as if somehow the scalding water might strip away her conflicted feelings. As she wrapped herself in a luxurious fluffy towel she found it hadn't worked and her mind immediately drifted to the lanky detective as it usually did. The day she had announced her engagement Maura thought she was having some kind of seizure; her hearing was went fuzzy almost like she was inside a bubble, she was aware of every word that was coming out from Jane's lips but there felt like there was a delay, everything was happening in slow motion and she was certain that if someone touched her she might just crumble away to nothing. She made herself focus on the chocolate eyes that always gave her so much comfort but she found them betraying her as they were bright and excited just like the rest of the brunette who was animatedly throwing her hands around as she described the proposal, each movement making the diamond glint in the light taunting the medical examiner. A diamond? It was so overdone and common, Jane deserved better. She would have done better. She heard her bitter inner voice and felt hot and panicked. She realised too late that Jane had stopped talking and was staring at her expectantly. She had hastily blinked back the hot tears that had welled up unnoticed by her and stammered clearing her throat. She rubbed a towel gently through her hair and smiled sadly, it was funny she could remember every syllable Jane had said to her but she couldn't recall a single word that she had said. She remembered the warm scarred hand reaching out to touch her arm and the scalding electric shock that ran through her body before she clambered for a reason to leave before doing so. The next time they had met Maura had gone through her internal argument with herself and was composed as the best friend Jane needed in that moment and cobbled together some excuse about not knowing how to react in those situations and breathed a sigh of relief when her hives didn't pop out and spread across her chest as those keen detective eyes were watching for them. Once Jane had bought that it was full speed ahead on the wedding train, Maura knew that the question was coming and had spent countless minutes in front of the mirror in her office practising how to accept the honour of being maid of honour without getting hives everywhere.

Luckily for her Jane had bumbled in in her usual fashion; planning and chatting excitedly before nervously chewing her thumb and throwing a glance her way and asking so eloquently "I mean, you will be my maid of honour, right? I mean I can't do this without you!"

To which Maura had responded utterly honestly "I will always be here for you Jane." She had then been enveloped into a Rizzoli style bear hug which was glorious and torturous all at the same time. Maura shook her head and with it shook away the painful memories as her stomach clenched in the same way it had at the time and slipped into her silk robe before her ears picked up a sound coming from the living room area and silently padded her way to see who was in her house, swiping a decorative vase on her way to investigate.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura peeked out from around the corner of the wall which she had her back flattened against and sighed in relief as she saw the brunette. A snort rang out and Maura self-consciously fingered her silk robe tie before hastily discarding the vase on a counter in the kitchen allowing the brunette her back only whilst she tried to still her hammering heart.

"Death by vase?" the brunette chuckled before swigging from an ice-cold beer she had swiped from the medical examiner's fridge.

 _Stop it._ She internally scolded herself that she couldn't control her heartbeat and knew full well it was nothing to do with the shock any more. "Yes, well. Not all of us sleep with a gun under our pillow." Though she couldn't see it she could feel the eye roll the detective was giving her and she gripped the counter a little more wishing her stomach would stop fluttering just from her nearby presence.

"How do you know so much about my sleeping arrangements _Doctor_?"

Maura jumped as hot breath tickled the back of her neck, the problem with training Jane to take her boots off was that she could pad her way through the house silently. The title Jane had used was dripping with suggestion and Maura could tell by the gruff scratchy voice, let alone the flirting nature of the conversation that Jane was drunk. "I sincerely hope you did not drive here drunk _Detective_." She tried so hard for the title to sound nonchalant but she knew all too well that her voice dipped just as low as the brunette's and she closed her eyes and clenched her jaw; they couldn't do this anymore. The chuckle that ghosted like tender fingers in her hair made a shiver run right down her spine; it was positively dirty and she both hated and loved it at the same time. Cocky drunk Jane was one of her favourites but thankfully it was one Jane she knew how to handle having seen it many times before. She skirted her way out of the kitchen back to the couch silently congratulating herself on being able to move past the detective without touching her. She curled up on one end of the couch squeezing herself into the arm giving Jane as much room as possible but as ever the lanky brunette simply plopped herself down right next to the honey blonde with her thigh brushing against Maura's backside and she shuddered. She heard a grunt from the brunette who retrieved the throw from the back of the couch and haphazardly threw it over the smaller woman's frame. Maura smiled in thanks and was treated to one of those Jane Rizzoli lopsided dazzling grins that melted her heart and turned her stomach into a somersaulting mess. She gripped the throw a little tighter and pointed the remote at the TV. She felt the brunette immediately relax, sinking into the couch and threw her long legs up to rest on the coffee table swigging her beer. This was their routine. A troubling case, a troubling personal matter, insomnia, hunger, whatever was bothering the detective she would inevitably end up here, sometimes drunk, sometimes not but the result was always the same; Maura would lead them both to the couch, flick on a "boring" documentary and they would both turn off their brains, sit in comfortable silence and more often than not drift off to sleep on the couch together. Maura's heart thumped as she remembered more than one occasion waking up wrapped in Jane's arms or having the brunette's head nestled in the crook of her neck or laid on her chest. She sighed sadly, it wouldn't be long and that wouldn't happen again. A hand found the arch of her foot under the throw and began to rub firm but gentle circles across the tense and tight muscle and she sighed conflicted. It felt so good but this was the kind of pleasure she shouldn't be allowing herself. Even as she told herself that she felt her leg moving of its own accord and stretching out across the brunette's warm lap.

Jane put down her beer and used both hands to fuss over her best friend's tight muscles as she got engrossed in learning about cuttlefish; she'd never admit it but she loved these shows that Maura 'forced' her to watch and not just because they eventually sent her to sleep. She had to admit that it was more likely the company and warm comfortable positions she found herself in that helped her sleep not the show. More than once she had found herself to be the last one awake despite the medical examiner claiming to be enthralled by it she was often the first to drift off. Even now Jane could hear the other woman's breathing becoming slow, deep and heavy and she smiled to herself and stole a glance expecting to see closed eyes. Instead she was confronted with dark hazel eyes that seemed to be looking at her in a way she found captivating and yet terrifying. She gulped a little and with great effort managed to tear her eyes back to the cuttlefish though she wasn't really paying attention any more.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela opened the door and snuck inside as quietly as she could, straining her ears for movement, she could hear none but she could hear the TV, she crept in slowly and quietly and peeked toward the living room where she could see no one on the couch but a show about some animals under the sea playing. She glanced around for the papers but couldn't see them. Deciding they were likely still on the couch she crept forward and peered over the back and what she saw took her breath away. Her two girls were laid on the cushions; Maura was on her back with one leg hanging off the edge of the couch with both arms wrapped tightly around a body lying on her chest, face down just a mass of black unruly curls that Angela would know anywhere. Jane was lying on top of Maura in between her legs with her arms presumably wrapped around Maura's waist, though she couldn't see. She sighed, it wasn't unusual to find the pair of them passed out like this and it certainly wasn't the strangest position she had seen them in but knowing what she knew now she felt her heart go out to Maura, what the poor girl must feel when she wakes up in the arms of the woman she loves only for her to leave. She shook her head _Oh Janie_. She hunted around for the papers but couldn't see any. She gazed longingly at Jane's jacket that was hung up the doorway but dismissed the idea, Maura would be furious and Jane wouldn't believe that it wasn't the medical examiner who had planted it there. She stood chewing on her thumb contemplating all of her options when a murmur from one of the sleeping women startled her and she bolted back out of the house where she stood looking at the damned paper again.

Jane stirred, her head pounding and she snuggled tighter into the warm pillow. She was vaguely aware that she was wrapped in someone's arms but she felt safe, not a snuggler per say she was incredibly comfortable so she didn't put up a fight. It wasn't until a deep contented sigh was exhaled by her pillow that a feminine scent invaded her nostrils and she identified her pillow immediately; Maura Dorothea Isles. She had such a unique scent Jane would know it anywhere. The honey blonde stretched a little and Jane held herself off her body a little allowing her the freedom of movement. It wasn't until she did this that she realised that the medical examiner was stark naked under her silk robe and as she moved Jane was painfully aware that the flimsy tie around her waist was the only thing stopping Jane from being confronted with Maura's most intimate part. Her first instinct was to bolt but she contented half smile on the honey blonde's face weakened her resolve. They wouldn't be doing this soon and even though it was selfish on her part she wanted to feel close to her best friend once more and not have to have her head consumed by wedding stuff, just for a few more hours. She gently tugged at the errant supple leg that had dropped off the sofa and guided it home where she was able to draw the other side of the robe to meet its other half in the middle and cover Maura's modesty. As her hand gently stroked a thigh she heard a breathy name pass from those lips and she felt her cheeks flush red. Stubbornly ignoring that it was her name she simply snuggled back into the shorter woman who responded by tightening her hold around her waist and Jane smiled guiltily. She stole a glance upward and felt a heaviness sink to the pit of her stomach as she felt sleep take hold of her again.

* * *

Maura awoke shivering on the sofa and her eyes flew open in alarm when she remembered where she was and who was with her. She looked down and gulped at her rumpled robe and prayed Jane hadn't seen her like that. She pulled it across her and tugged at the throw that had fallen onto the floor and hummed a little as she felt it was still warm. She had stayed. She glanced up at the clock and sighed, she had stayed but left very early in the morning, it wasn't unusual by any means but to say she wasn't a little disappointed would have been a lie. She climbed off the couch and began to brew herself some coffee trying her hardest to get Jane out of her head by reciting the bones in the human skeleton. She had barely gotten down to the thoracic vertebrae when a brunette bustled into her kitchen looking flushed and somewhat flustered.

"Good morning!"

With that the brunette had vanished again leaving Maura flummoxed blinking at the door way. "Good morning Angela" she replied to thin air.

* * *

It had been days since she found the letter and she had done everything she could to get it out of her head. She had thrown it away twice but ended up retrieving it, telling herself it was simply because Maura might find it in the trash. She had gone to shred it but told herself it was a shame to destroy it in such an ugly way. She had tried to burn it but when she burned her thumb on the match and dropped in singeing her rug she took it as a sign she couldn't destroy it. The trouble was it was playing havoc with her mind. Every time she saw the two women together she couldn't help but see the heartbreak behind hazel eyes and fake smiles. She found herself scowling at her daughter more than once when she was bouncing around excitedly and had to remind herself that Jane didn't know. She sighed as she watched Maura's body immediately sag once Jane had left the room and inwardly cursed herself and her daughter. _How did we not see this?_

* * *

It was the rehearsal dinner and Maura could feel the panic setting in. This wasn't like any of her other maid of honour duties; hen do planning was simple and didn't involve the groom, she told herself it was a surprise party for Jane. Writing her speech had been heart breaking but she told herself it was simply about telling Jane how wonderful she was, and she had tried to do that so many times over the years. True, she had gotten drunk doing it as the slightly pink tinge to her carpet reminded her but she had managed to come away from the night with what she thought was a touching speech about her best friend and nothing too revealing about her true feelings. She had argued tooth and nail about having to do a speech claiming she wasn't good at public speaking and that it wasn't tradition, both of which she simply got the Jane Rizzoli glare that told her she didn't get a choice in this. Luckily she got through the rehearsal dinner with relative ease; Korsak had bought new shoes that he wanted to break in for the wedding, unfortunately they didn't agree with the floor and he was doing a marvellous impression of a baby deer trying to walk for the first time every time he stood up so Maura gallantly (and at the speed of lightning) offered to be his crutch for the evening and so managed to occupy herself rather than torture herself watching the happy couple blissfully gaze at one another.

Jane watched Maura rush to Korsak's side for the millionth time that night and felt annoyance scratching at the back of her throat. It was her special day. Ok, it was the rehearsal for her special day and all she wanted was for her best friend to be there for her. Ok, pay her all the attention. She knew it was selfish and childish but she wanted to be the centre of attention for once. On several occasions, she had tried to steal her away and grumbled to anyone who would listen about Korsak being a big baby and how maybe landing on his ass would teach him for buying ridiculous shoes but at that she was shot a look by her Ma and she stopped her whining and decided to fully test the wines on the table.

By the time it came to the speeches Angela's nerves were shot. Her daughter had been acting like a spoiled brat all evening pining after Maura who was doing all she could to get away from her best friend and Angela was trying to act as a buffer between the two but now all eyes were going to be fixed on Maura and Angela didn't know how either of them were going to cope, her own hands were shaking and she felt sick she could only imagine how Maura was feeling.

She stood slowly, unsure her legs were able to hold her from the way they were trembling. She picked up the paper and made the mistake of glancing to her side and was immediately sucked in by chocolate brown and she felt her resolve weakening. Luckily, she had steered clear of the wine tonight which meant reason and logic prevailed, not her heart that was doing its best to beat out of her chest. "Jane." It was one word but her voice immediately betrayed her by wobbling and a treacherous hand shot out to caress her side. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard moving slightly out of the way of the touch that she so craved and yet knew she had to resist.

 _Oh God no Janie! Don't do that!_ Angela caught the pained expression that crossed the medical examiner's now pale face and winced at her daughter. _So clueless Janie._

"Jane. I have known you for years and it is with great pleasure that I get to celebrate with you on your most special of days…"

Angela had tuned out of the words and her eyes were focused on a flushed chest, she knew that sign but more importantly so did Jane, she started to sweat as she could see the redness getting worse and then she saw something dawn on the younger brunette's face and she clambered for her wine glass before not-so-accidentally tipping it all over Korsak whom she had gone to sit with for the speeches.

Maura felt her chest on fire and she hoped she could pass it off as nerves but even as she struggled to focus on the words that were swarming in front of her vision she could feel those chocolate eyes boring a hole into her. Just when she felt like she was about to pass out Korsak leapt up from his chair and promptly proceeded to stagger as his shows betrayed him before his feet went flying from underneath him and he landed on the hard floor with a hideous crunch. Both thankful for the distraction and worried about the man Maura dropped her speech and raced over to the man where Angela was already frantically fussing over him. She heard a loud laugh and couldn't help but smile automatically at the sound.

"Korsak! Save the break dancing for the actual wedding old man!" Jane laughed heartedly and the rest of the guests joined in before she raised her hands for quiet. "Let's cut this here, thank you all for coming, we'd better get this cripple seen to or he'll be in no fit state for sliding, sorry walking me down the aisle in a few days! Besides, Frankie only has a select amount of jokes for his speech anyway wouldn't want to ruin them!"


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the wedding and Maura could barely move without bile rising up the back of her throat. Her limbs were trembling so hard that she could barely undress herself. She glanced at the clock; she still had plenty of time before Jane awoke to get herself ready and steady her nerves before helping her best friend. Maura stepped into the shower and the instant the hot water hit her body she let it all out, tears mixing with the scalding water and she watched it all swirl around the plug hole before they disappeared, she found it massively cathartic and felt herself getting a hold of her emotions each minute that passed.

 _Fuck_. She was getting married. _Fuck._ It was real. She woke up and the first thing she saw was the dress, all white and fluffy and girly and so not her. She gulped at that thought, why didn't she see that before? She couldn't face her family and friends in that! It was ridiculous! They'd have to postpone. She clambered out of bed and grabbed her cell phone frantically. She called Maura repeatedly only to get her voicemail. She swore and threw the cell phone across the room where it broke into several pieces. "Fuck!" she voiced her initial thought from waking up and felt herself break out into a cold sweat before bursting out of her apartment in her pyjamas.

Angela was woken by a furious incessant beeping. She blinked herself awake groggily and rubbed her eyes sleepily before slamming a hand down on the irritating alarm clock, she lay back down before immediately bolting upright again. "Wedding!" she leapt out of her bed and bustled as fast as she could into Maura's house forgetting the ungodly hour and grabbed her phone before jabbering animatedly down it to caterers and florists. She flew into the kitchen and collided with a younger version of herself and they both oofed loudly. "Janie?"

"Ma?"

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison before frowning sleepily at one another.

"Maura!"

"I live here!"

They kept talking over one another until Angela placed gentle hands on her daughter's shoulders and looked at her, stealing her focus which seemed to be all over the place. "What's wrong?"

Jane sighed and felt tears threatening to well up "It's the dress – I can't – I don't…I need Maura Ma!"

Angela felt her heart clench and she nodded softly "It's ok Janie, it's ok to be scared and nervous and- "she was interrupted by a squeaking voice from her cell phone and held it up to her ear "Hold on! I'm dealing with a nervous bride here I will call you back but you know what you're doing! I hope." She muttered the last thought under her breath as she hung up the phone and focused back on her daughter. "Now, why don't we go to yours and begin with something nice and simple, let's have a shower. Ok?"

Jane shrugged her Ma's touch off her grumpily "I'm not showering with you." She muttered before turning around and heading for the door dutifully.

Angela threw a backwards glance toward the rest of the house and sighed heavily hoping that somehow Maura would make it through today as unscathed as she possibly could.

Maura climbed out of the shower and surveyed her slightly puffy red eyes before casting an eye at the clock, she had plenty of time to soothe her irritated eyes. She stood up a little straighter and eyed herself seriously in the mirror. "For Jane." With a determined nod she left to start getting ready.

Angela had calmed her daughter, or at least calmed her as much as Janie could ever be calmed, she was still yelling at anyone and everyone who entered and snapping at anyone who asked her a question. When Maura arrived, Angela smiled sadly at her; she looked absolutely radiant, her makeup was perfect as usual and her understated yet elegant dress was just about as Maura as it could be.

Jane turned at the tone of her best friend and was momentarily taken aback by the stunning honey blonde who, as usual didn't have a hair out of place. She smiled fondly and the smile grew even wider as it was echoed back at her. "Why do you always look like you're about to do a photoshoot?"

Maura smiled affectionately at the memory and breezily waved the compliment away "Me? I've just rolled out of bed."

Angela beamed at the medical examiner as she came in and took over the fussing, telling her to go and get herself ready. The older Rizzoli hesitated before getting a confirming nod that she felt spoke about more than the current situation at hand. She nodded and squeezed a slender shoulder before leaving the women to it.

"What is that?" Jane eyed her best friend suspiciously.

"Primer." Maura rolled her eyes and began applying it to those drop dead gorgeous cheekbones.

"Like for paint?" Jane screwed up her nose.

Maura sighed softly before gently stroking a finger down the crumpled nose smiling as the brunette's face relaxed "Yes Jane, I thought spray paint might be a fun option, and might stop you wiping it off!" she slapped an offending hand that was fingering the substance on her face.

Jane grinned at the honey blonde who went rooting around in her make up kit before coming back to face her.

"What?"

Jane shrugged "Last time you played with spray paint my little brother had to arrest you."

Maura's expression sobered at the thought of Rockman but breezing past the memory she raised an eyebrow and smirked "Might liven the wedding up a bit."

Jane pulled an expression of fake horror and clutched at her heart "Doctor Isles!" she gasped and they both descended into good natured laughter.

Maura felt herself ease into her natural role as best friend and the banter flowed between the two of them easily and naturally and she found her fears and nerves being pushed to the back of her mind.

It wasn't until it was time for the dress that Maura began to feel the sickness and fear creep back in. Jane disappeared to get into it and it was taking all her willpower not to bolt out of the door and just run and keep running. _For Jane._ She kept repeating it like a mantra in her head and closed her eyes to focus on it.

"Erm…"

The husky voice of her favourite detective disturbed her meditation and her eyes flew open to see a sight that left her open mouthed and utterly transfixed. Dark unruly curls cascaded down bare shoulders, her trim waist was hugged by a smooth ivory bodice that then gave way to a flowing skirt, it was a simple material and all it did was highlight all of Jane's natural beauty and Maura found herself quite speechless and holding back tears.

"I can't do it up." Jane looked sheepish and Maura could just imagine her scuffing one foot against the other in that moment.

With legs of lead she managed to drag her body toward the stunning brunette who turned for her and Maura hastily sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of bare smooth skin that made her hands ache with the overwhelming need to touch. With shaking fingers she grasped the small zip and began to draw it up the brunette's back only stopping to sweep beautiful curls out of the way. Once the zip was home she found herself unable to move again, simply staring at the detective's back feeling wobbly and unsure of herself.

Jane turned to look at her best friend, mouth open ready to thank her for the help but once their eyes met the words fell off her lips and they just stood for a moment in silence. She blinked hurriedly when Maura suddenly blurted

"NECKLACE!" she was not in control of the volume of her voice and the loudness made them both jump. She turned to her bag and prayed her face wasn't too red when she turned back and held out the necklace box to her friend.

Jane frowned and opened the box and gasped. Lying against the velvet cushion in the box was a silver necklace with a pearl at the end of the chain trickling down into petals before ending in a royal blue dew drop shape. Jane felt tears forming and she looked at the honey blonde with earnest "Beautiful." It was all she could utter and if someone had asked her at that very moment she couldn't be sure which she was referring to.

Maura didn't trust herself to be able to speak and so simply took the necklace out of the box and motioned for Jane to turn again. Jane complied and crouched a little to allow Maura access to her neck. The honey blonde swept the dark curls over one shoulder and pretended not to notice the goose bumps the action caused and draped the necklace around the slender neck struggling with the clasp as her fingers shook.

As gentle hands fell away Jane felt an immediate sense of loss but stood at turned to see the hazel eyes she had come to know so well brimming with tears and she reached out with concern. She felt her stomach drop when Maura dodged her touch and shook her hand at her.

It was too much. She knew it would be but seeing her stood there wearing her necklace that her mother had bought her for her impending wedding to Garrett Fairfield all her emotions came cascading in, smashing all the mental walls she had built and she could feel her chin wobbling. When Jane reached out for her she moved like lightning she knew that touch would have undone her instead she focused her eyes on that blue jewel and not the striking collarbone it set off nor the heaving chest it lead down to.

Jane opened her mouth to question the medical examiner when the door was flung open and her Ma came squealing in with various other people. Jane raised her head above the throng but felt her heart sink as she saw Maura slipping out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

That was that. Maura nodded and glared at her reflection with a steely resolve.

The wedding flew by and before she knew it Angela was sat just a few seats away from her newlywed daughter with guests beaming at them. She had almost forgot everything until Tommy clanged his fork against his glass and prayed them all to be silent for the speeches and suddenly nausea rolled down her entire body and she gripped Frankie's arm trying to steady herself, unable to look at Janie or Maura.

Maura stood on such shaky legs she needed a moment to hold herself on the table. She had had some wine, much to her best friend's insistence and now she wished she hadn't. she hadn't been able to manage a single morsel of food everything tasted like ash in her mouth and now she could feel the effects of the alcohol swaying her slightly. A flashback struck her and she could remember sobbing her heart out as she wrote everything she felt and poured it out on paper. Alarm widened her eyes and she warily took in the expectant faces. She remembered writing all the things she had been hiding…what had happened to that? She glanced at Jane who was looking at her with a mixture of hope, expectation, love and a little drunken glaze topping it off. She turned her head to the other side and saw Angela as white as a sheet clutching onto Frankie's arm who was smiling at her with a slight frown as he tried to pry his Ma's hand off him. As he managed to free himself Angela's eyes met her own and understanding flooded both of them and Maura felt herself pale as much as Angela had and she gulped.

Angela felt guilt swarm her body and she knew in that moment that there was something lost between the two of them that she could never get back. She knew she didn't have the right to ask Maura for this but she had to, for Janie's sake she had to. She softly shook her head at the honey blonde who looked like she had seen a ghost. Maura responded imperceptibly with a small nod and turned her attention to the rest of the room and Angela felt her heart swell with love for the woman who loved her daughter enough not to break her heart and ruin her day.

"Jane Rizzoli."

She paused and looked at the words written before her but placed them face down and took a deep breath. She could feel Angela's panicked eyes on her but she focused her centre and finally felt her chest settle and heart stop fluttering. She needed to speak from her heart.

"When I first met Jane, I had no idea just how important this incredible woman would be to me. No idea how much she would change my life. No idea how wonderful she truly was. No idea how much I needed her."

She took a steadying breath as her voice broke on the word needed.

"Jane, as most of you will know, is loyal, compassionate, strong, brave, clumsy, goofy, beautiful and altogether a pain in the ass."

She smiled as the room chuckled and a certain brunette huffed good naturedly at her.

"Jane, you mean more to me than you will ever know. You are without doubt the best friend I have ever had and though that isn't a hard title to gain, you are quite simply the most incredible person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I am daily grateful that you grant me the honour of being your friend. Every day you stun, scare and amaze me all at the same time and that is just who you are. I will never be as brave as you are- "

She glanced over at Angela who nodded softly.

"But you have taught me so much over the years about who I am and I can't thank you enough for that. We've gone through some huge things together, and that's putting it mildly but there is no one I would rather have by my side- "

She cleared her throat as her voice wobbled again.

"You and your family came into my life and before I could even comprehend what was happening you welcomed me into your family and as I stand next to you on this special day I feel honoured, I wish I could find a better word for it but shockingly even Google mouth has her moments of stumbling."

Jane laughed at the nickname and it warmed her chest with a pleasant glow.

"You are my family Jane Rizzoli. I will always stand by you and support you. You are a wonderful conundrum that will never cease to amaze me. I wish you all the happiness in the world and I hope that every day you wake up you feel as wonderful and valued and loved as you make me feel."

Tears began to slip out of her eyes but she found she didn't care at this point, she needed Jane to feel how incredibly important she was, and this was her chance. She stammered a little and laughed softly.

 _"I wrote you something." She unfolded a piece of paper. "_ She is fierce and first to defend me, in my moment of trouble or need. Her wit and laughter sustain me, and never come at my expense. And when we part, there's no sadness. Because our bond is always there she's not just my friend, she's a gift, both precious and rare."

She opened her mouth to say more but nothing came out, instead she nodded raised her glass silently in a toast and sank slowly into her seat her heart throbbing and echoing in her ears. She gave Frankie a weak smile as he stood and raised his glass at her.

"Well that's all the nice side of Janie…now to hear about the real Jane _Clementine_ Rizzoli!"

Jane would have groaned had she not been utterly taken aback by all those wonderful things Maura had just said about her and to her, even though they were in a room full of people all she could focus on was Maura and though she sat watching Frankie she couldn't hear a word. She reached across expecting to find the hand that always met her own but when it hit empty air she frowned and turned around. Maura's hand wasn't there. She was holding her Ma's hand and her Ma was patting her hand soothingly and smiling fondly at the honey blonde. In that moment, Jane suddenly realised that everything had changed. She looked down at her empty hand and realised that that other hand would never be there again. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of loss. She took her hand back and flinched as her new husband clapped her on the back as he laughed heartily at an anecdote Frankie is regaling the crowd with. She suddenly felt as if she were under water, her hearing faded, the room drifted away from her and she felt more alone than she had in so many years as she came to realise that no one would ever say those kinds of things to her ever again, no one would feel that way about her again and as she glanced back at her best friend she saw the dried tear tracks on her beautiful cheeks and realised what had been right in front of the entire time and she was too blind to see it.

* * *

 _ **I know, I said I was done but this sprang to mind when I was thinking about another Rizzles prompt I've been given so...yeah...as always criticisms always welcomed.**_

 _ **Prompts etc also welcomed. Via PM or social media find details in bio. J. D. Roxburgh.**_


End file.
